Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope
by phangirl17
Summary: Lavender Hart and her only friend Starlight Glimmer are starting at Canterlot High. Little do the Equestria Girls realize just what these two will bring. Is it possible Lavender and Starlight know more about Equestrian magic than they let on? And is Lavender really their new enemy or is she something else entirely?... Please read and review as always I only own the plot and my OCs.
1. Couples and Ships

**AN:** Hello all. So this is the Equestria Girls story I was talking about in my last story. It's completely different from the mlp seventh element. As always I don't own mlp just the plot and my ocs. Thanks and please R & R at the end. I'm currently on ch 18 and I hope to finish sometime this next month so Posting will hopefully be kept to my regular once or twice a month scheduling I haven't quite decided yet. So if you have an idea of how often I should post I'm all ears.

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 1

Couples and Ships

A new day dawned for the students of Canterlot High. And those that had attended the Everfree Camp were glad to be back to the semi normalcy of Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer stepped up to the school courtyard in search of her friends and saw them at their usual spot by the school statue. Sunset walked over and settled herself next to her girlfriend Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey girls," Sunset said as she set her bag down before kissing Twilight on the cheek. The two had gotten together shortly after getting home from camp.

"Hi Sunset, How are you," Twilight asked blushing from the kiss.

"Good as I can be. How was the rest of your break Flutters Pinkie?"

"Oh it was lovely," Fluttershy said as she glanced at Pinkie and blushed looking away quickly. The look was not missed by either Twilight or Sunset.

"So when did this happen," Twilight asked the two. Pinkie Pie smiled happily at Fluttershy before speaking.

"This morning, I told her how I felt and she felt the same," Pinkie Pie spoke almost too fast for the others to understand.

"She was very sweet with how she sat me down and made sure I was comfortable before she started confessing. She made sure I wouldn't faint from shock or get scared off," Fluttershy said in her soft lilting voice. The two pink haired girls cuddled closer as they watched the other couples reaction.

"Good for you girls. I'm really happy for you. Now if only Applejack could find a partner we'd be set," Twilight said as the aforementioned girl came up.

"What do I need to find," the country girl asked as she sat next to the new couple.

"A partner."

"For what?"

"Well, a variety of things affection and care. Oh and pro-" Sunset slapped her hand over her girlfriend's mouth before she could continue.

"What Twilight is trying to say is we want you to find happiness the way we have."

"Now y'all are sounding like Rarity with her relationship advice. But what about those two they don't have no special someone." Applejack gestured to the two cuddled pink haired girls.

"Actually we have each other... Just this morning Pinkie confessed her feelings to me and I returned them..." Fluttershy told her.

"Well I'll be. Congratulations you two. But just cause I'm the only single girl in the group don't mean ya all have to start settin' me up. I'll find the one I'm meant to be with when I'm ready to find 'em. Got it."

"We didn't mean to put pressure on you AJ," Twilight told her.

"It's alright I know you didn't mean any harm." Pinkie Pie gasped happily and flailed her hands a little.

"We need a ship name," She exclaimed happily.

"Ship name," Fluttershy asked.

"Yes! Like Sunset and Twilight."

"Did you know we had a ship name," Sunset asked her girlfriend.

"Nope. I wonder what it is," Twilight asked.

"Sunlight duh," Pinkie told them as she started tapping her chin in thought. "Think...Think... Ah I got it! FlutterPie! No. Pinkieshy! Yes it's perfect!" Pinkie  
Pie bounced a little in her seat from her and her girlfriends new ship name.

"Does she have a ship name for all the couples?"

"Yep! Like Rainbow Dash and Rarity is Raridash. And Equestria Twilight and Flash was Flashlight. And Twilight and Timber were Timberlight." As Pinkie Pie was explaining couple ship names the last two of their group came up from the soccer fields.

"Hey girls, so what's Pinkie going off about now," Rainbow Dash asked as she sat next to her girlfriend of two months, Rarity.

"Yes what has her so worked up Darlings," Rarity asked as Pinkie kept going about the ship names of students in the school.

"Ship names. Yours is Raridash," Twilight told them.

"Okay then. So we saw you and Pinkie Pie earlier this morning what was going on there?" Rarity faced a flushed Fluttershy as the fashion forward girl smiled at half of the latest couple in Canterlot High.

"Well... you see... Pinkie and I are together," Fluttershy said in a rush as she ducked slightly behind her new girlfriend.

"Oh Darling, that's absolutely wonderful!"

"Yeah, wait to go Flutters," Rainbow Dash said as she softly punched Fluttershy's arm. "And as your oldest friend I'll give Pinkie the overprotective big sibling talk," As Rainbow spoke Pinkie Pie turned her attention to the rainbow haired athlete happily.

"Give it your best shot! I'll never leave Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie threw herself behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"You better not. Or else you have me to answer too." Rainbow Dash said in a fake threatening voice as she pulled Pinkie Pie away from Fluttershy.

"No. Please have mercy. I promise to treat your oldest friend the way she deserves." Pinkie threw herself at Rainbow Dash's lap and ended up hitting Rainbow's knee in the process.

"Ow!"

"Whoops sorry Rainbow Dash."

"Man you've a hard head." Rainbow rubbed her knee gently once Pinkie got up and sat back down. Fluttershy took a bruise paste and bandage out of her bag and applied both to Rainbow's knee. Once she was done the school bell rang signaling the fifteen minutes before classes start.


	2. New Girls

**AN:** Please enjoy this chapter. And read and review at the end. Also thanks to Mariah for being the first to review.

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 2

New Girls

Since the girls went into the school as soon as bell rang they missed the white limousine pull up to the curb. The driver got out and went around to the back passenger door and opened it waiting for the occupants to step out. Once the door was opened two people stepped out. The first was a girl with teal eyes purple and teal streaked hair with a pink beanie hat on her head. Her double layer top of a pink long t-shirt and a teal v neck t-shirt on top showed off the pale purple of her skin. Her black pants with holes strategically placed throughout and boots were of high quality like the rest of her clothes. This girl was Starlight Glimmer. Starlight turned back to the car and offered her hand to the only other occupant who was also a girl. Her eyes were pink. Her hair was pink with purple highlights held away from her face with a pastel yellow bow. Her skin was a pale pink color. She wore a pastel yellow top matched her hair ribbon. On the side of her pale blue skirt was a purple heart with white stars in the heart her boots matched her skirt color. This girl was Lavender Heart.

"Thank you Starlight," Lavender said her voice soft and sweet sounding, as she took the girl's hand as Starlight pulled her out. Once the two were on the sidewalk the driver closed the door, nodded to the two and got in the driver side and left.

"Of course Lavender what are friends for? Now come we have to meet with Principal Celestia for our schedules and to meet our tour guide," Starlight replied her voice had a slightly haughty authoritative quality to it pulling Lavender along.

"Do you think they will like us?"

"Don't worry yourself about that. After all you have me don't you." Lavender smiled at her only friend.

"Yes. If it weren't for you I'd still be alone." Starlight turned to face Lavender and her expression darkened for a moment.

"That's right and don't you forget it." Starlight turned from Lavender again and continued walking her expression back to her bright and happy self. Lavender mutely followed along knowing from past experiences that she shouldn't talk right now. The two entered the Canterlot High foyer and found the Principal's office. Starlight knocked.

"Enter," An authoritative but kind voice said. The two did as bade and walked into the Principal's office. At the desk was a pale woman with purple eyes and teal, pink, and light green hair styled with three points at the top of her head like a crown. She was wearing a yellow jacket with a sun brooch over a purple top and pants set.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm Starlight Glimmer. This is Lavender Heart we are the new transfers from Ponavia Academy."

"Hello girls. Welcome to Canterlot High. I speak on half of the school with how glad we are you chose to transfer here. Principal Dusk and Vice Principal Star Dust had nothing but good things from you two. I trust that will continue here,"

"Of course Principal Celestia."

"My sister Vice Principal Luna should be here with your guides."

"Guides Principal Celestia? I was under the impression that Lavender and I would have the same schedule." Principal Celestia didn't notice the twitch in Starlight's eye at not being in the same classes as Lavender but Lavender did. She knew she would be hearing about this later when they weren't in front of an authority figure.

"Yes, we got that request but Principal Dusk asked us to place Lavender into a specialized course set." Lavender's eyes widened as Starlight turned her eyes on her and Lavender knew the "talk" she was going to get just became a million times worse.

"Wh-what? B-but I'm nothing special Ma'am. Really I'd rather just stay with Starlight," Lavender said her voice quavering.

"Now from what Principal Dusk has told me you will be perfect for these courses. And you will see each other at lunch along with your class study hall."

"Yes, Ma'am." As Principal Celestia handed over the girl's schedules a knock was heard at the door before a woman with pale purple and navy blue hair entered. Her hair was styled the same as Principal Celestia's. Her outfit consisted of a light purple top with white collar with a black crescent moon which stood out against her dusky purple skin and blue eyes. The shirt had a dark purple belt that matched her pants.

"Ah. This is my sister Vice Principal Luna. She handles disciplinary in fractures along with the school events planning."

"Hello girls, outside are your guides. I'll introduce you in a moment," Principal Luna told them.

"Yes, well you've your schedules. Here is the student handbook and your locker numbers and combinations." Principal Celestia handed each girl a folder with the Canterlot High crest on the front.

"Thank you so much, Principal Celestia. Vice Principal Luna," Starlight said as she took Lavender's free hand and pulled the dual colored haired girl towards her. The two were allowed to step outside for a moment before being introduced to their guides. Once they were out of the office Starlight turned to Lavender an angry expression on her face as she pulled the dual toned haired girl to her. To an outsider it looked like Starlight was hugging Lavender but that was far from the case. "You listen and you listen good. You talk as little as possible to anyone unless I give you the say so. Got it." Starlight's voice was harsh and demanding as she spoke at a normal volume next to Lavender's ear. Her angry expression melted away a moment later to condescending. "I mean after all who else would put up with you but me. Just remember Lavender without me you'd be all alone being bullied by those girls from Ponavia and Crystal Prep." With her warning in place Starlight let go of Lavender. The abrupt shove caused Lavender to stumble and for her hair to come out of the bow.

"I know Starlight and I'm very grateful to you for being my friend and putting up with me all these years," Lavender told her as she picked up the ribbon and handed it to Starlight's outstretched hand.

"Good. Now do your best in these special courses okay prove that you deserve to be there like I know you can." Starlight made a show of straightening out Lavender's hair just as the door to the main office opened and two girls entered. Unknown to Starlight and Lavender the two girls who had just entered the room had heard everything Starlight had told Lavender.

"Howdy y'all. I'm Applejack and this is Sunset Shimmer," A blonde girl with a cowboy hat on her head and green eyes said. Wow she's cute. Applejack thought as she got her first look at Lavender. She had her hair in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon. Her outfit consisted of a white and green blouse and denim skirt which contrasted nicely with her orange skin. She had a belt with an apple buckle and her brown cowboy boots had three apples on them. The girl next to Applejack was a girl with pale orange skin and bright red and yellow hair. Her black leather jack had an orange stripe on each arm like her black leather boots. She wore a pale yellow and teal top and jeans. The teal of her top matched her eyes. Lavender just stared at Applejack for a moment longer than was proper and quickly turned her face down to look at the ground.

"And as Applejack said I'm Sunset Shimmer you can call me Sunset though," Sunset said as she stuck her hand out to Lavender. Lavender took Sunset's hand softly and shook it before pulling away as soon as she could. Applejack did the same with Starlight though Starlight's grip was much stronger than Lavender's. Lavender blushed when Applejack took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as she shook her hand. Her eyes are beautiful Lavender thought as she got a better look at Applejack. Lavender realized she was staring and blushed darkly causing Applejack to blush slightly as well. Sunset looked at the two as she started to plan on how to get the two before her together while Starlight looked at the two in barely disguised rage and disgust. NO! This cannot be happening! She is not meant to have friends outside of me! She's mine! Mother will not like this. I need to get Lavender under control again. Just focus Starlight you can do this. I mean it's just Lavender. Starlight thought as she regained control of her emotions

"Ah good you two are here. Lavender will be with Applejack and Sunset will be Starlight's guide," Vice Principal Luna said as she stepped into the main office. The two guides took their student and headed out of the office.

"Well, Lavender your first class is precalculus my friend Twilight is in it so if you have any questions just ask her," Applejack said as they left for the math and science wing of the school.

"I will. Thank you," Lavender said keeping her voice soft the way Starlight always told her to. Lavender looked back before they were gone from the main office and watched as Starlight was shown to the opposite side of the school by Sunset.

"So, have you and Starlight been friends long?"

"Oh yes. Starlight is my best friend we've been friends since we were in elementary school. She stopped my bullies from picking on me. We've been friends ever since." Applejack smiled softly at her. Lavender reminded her a little of Fluttershy. At that thought Applejack decided to invite her to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

"Would you like to join my friends and me for lunch?"

"Yes!- oh... uhm I don't know. I'd need to check with Starlight I'd hate for her to eat alone."

"I'm sure Sunset will invite her."

"Oh. Okay then. I will." Lavender said with a bright smile. The two approached the class and Applejack left her in her class.

"Meet me here after your class and I'll take you to your World Literature class."

"Okay bye Applejack and thank you." Lavender entered the classroom with five minutes before class began. She walked up to the teacher's desk and there was a man in a brown suit who in Lavender's opinion looked a little like a donkey. His name plate said Cranky Doodle. "Hello, Mr. Doodle I'm Lavender Hart I'm one of the new transfer students."

"Hello Miss. Hart go sit next to Twilight Sparkle," Mr. Doodle said after he handed her the textbook. A girl with pale purple skin raised her hand. Her hair was navy blue with a magenta pink and a purple streak. Her hair was in a ponytail held by a star shaped hair tie. Her glasses enlarged her purple eyes. Twilight's outfit consisted of a blue blouse with a pink sweater vest and matching bowtie at her neck. Her skirt was a purple that matched her hair with a pink star surrounded by white stars. Lavender saw that Twilight also wore purple Mary Jane shoes with the same star shape from her hair tie as on her buckle. Her knee high socks matched the blue of her cap sleeve blouse.

"Hello Lavender. I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said shaking her hand once Lavender sat next to her.

"Hello. Thank you for putting up with me."

"Putting up with you?"

"Well, yes Starlight, my best friend, says it's a wonder how anyone can put up with me."

"Your best friend says that it's a struggle to put up with you?"

"Yes. Starlight is my only friend so she would know if I were hard to put up with right? I mean it's like Starlight says who else would want to be friends with someone like me." Just then the bell went off signaling the start of class. The two girls turned to face the front for their lesson. Though Twilight didn't focus on the lesson but the girl next to her and the questions she brought to mind. Mostly what kind of friend makes another think they are a burden that only that one friend can deal with?


	3. SunsetStarlight Clash

**AN: Please enjoy this chapter and read and review when you are done.**

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 3

Sunset Starlight clash

While Lavender was being taken to her math class Starlight was being taken to her language class by Sunset. Neither girl looked particularly happy to be with the other one. Starlight was worrying about her influence and what a short time away from Lavender would do to the girl. She knew better than anyone just how naïve and trusting Lavender was. Starlight also knew she had to keep Lavender all but friendless just as her Mother demanded of her. Starlight had been groomed for this since she was a child. Do as her Mother said and she would be set for life. Keep Lavender solely dependent on her and her alone and Starlight would reap the rewards.

"Your class is over this way. Oh, and by the by what you said to that girl back there won't stand. Not at this school," Sunset told her. Starlight looked at Sunset indifferently not letting any emotion show on her face.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The way you treated- no threatened that girl, Lavender. That's not going to stand. I don't know how you do things in Ponavia Academy but that won't stand here." Starlight made a show of looking confused.

"I'm certain I don't know what you are talking about. And anyway are you sure you heard right? I mean eavesdropping through a closed door couldn't have made all the words make sense." Starlight watched with internal glee as Sunset's face showed doubt. The two reached Starlight's class and they separated but not before Sunset told her to meet here at the door to show her to her next class. Once Starlight's class was over she exited and waited for Sunset who was waiting for her. The two made their way to Starlight's English Comp class and on the way Starlight saw Lavender with not only her guide Applerake or something like that but a pale lilac skinned girl with navy hair with pink and purple streaks in a ponytail.

"Lavender," Starlight called out causing said girl to stop immediately and turn around. Starlight walked quickly to her causing Sunset to hurry after.

"Starlight! How was your first class? Applejack invited me to sit with her and her friends, isn't it great," Lavender asked her dearest friend excitedly. Internally Starlight was furious that Lavender dared to make plans without consulting her. As Lavender spoke Sunset caught up to them.

"That sounds like a great idea. You should join us Starlight," Sunset said as she continued to suspiciously watch the new girl and her interactions with her fellow transfer.

"Of course. Sounds fun," Starlight said as she fumed internally. Things were falling apart once she got Lavender alone she would make sure this stopped.

"Oh! This is Twilight Sparkle. She's really smart and loves books like me. She even has the new Marie Curie biography. She is in three of my classes." This Twilight Starlight knew was going to be trouble she was giving her the same look her guide had.

"How nice. Well, we best be getting to our classes don't you think?"

"Right! Of course. Bye Starlight, see you at lunch." Applejack and Twilight lead Lavender down the hall.

"So have you and Lavender been friends long," Sunset asked as they walked. _Oh now you want to play nice?_ Starlight thought sarcastically.

"We've been together since elementary school. If it weren't for me Lavender would still be the victim of bullies not only from our school but from Crystal Prep as well. We transferred there for a while in middle school."

"That's real nice of you sticking up for your friend."

"It is. Isn't it?" With that Starlight entered her English class. Once that was finished Sunset took her to Algebra class that Sunset had with her along with a shy girl with pale yellow skin blue green eyes and pale pink hair. Her outfit was a white tank top with a green skirt and pink butterfly motif on it and her boots which matched her skirt. Part of her hair was held back by a butterfly hair clip.

"Sunset over here," Fluttershy called out softly.

"Hey Flutters this is Starlight Glimmer one of the new transfers. You'll meet the other one at lunch," Sunset told her friend.

"Hello Starlight. Do you like Canterlot so far?"

"Yes, it seems to have pulled my best friend out of her shell," Starlight said referring to Lavender. _Which, I'll soon be putting a stop to_. Starlight thought as the bell signaled the start of class.

While Starlight was planning on how to put Lavender back under her thumb Lavender herself was enjoying talking to other people. Even if she was following Starlight's rules and using as few words as possible when she wasn't around. The more she talked with Twilight and Applejack though the more she liked them. Talking with them gave Lavender a calm comforting sensation. Once her math class had ended the two took her to her World Literature class which all three shared with a light blue skinned rainbow haired girl. Her eyes were a crimson color. Her clothes consisted of an open blue t-shirt jacket over a white top with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of a white cloud. Her skirt was pink and she had rainbow wristbands. Her boots were the same blue as her jacket.

"Sup I'm the cool and awesome Rainbow Dash the school's best and greatest athlete that you've probably heard all about. I know the pleasure is all yours," Rainbow Dash said as the three sat down next to her.

"Uhm… I'm Lavender Hart?..." Lavender said confused.

"Ignore her sugar cube. She's just putting on airs," Applejack told her.

"Yeah what AJ said I'm only 20% cooler than you think."

"Enough Rainbow or should I tell Rarity your being mean to the new girl," Twilight asked. Rainbow paled slightly at the mention of her girlfriend.

"Nope. No need I'm just kiddin' with you Lavender it really is nice to meet you." The foursome talked until the bell rang beginning class. Once it was over the four headed to the cafeteria for lunch.


	4. Questions Begin

**AN:** Hey all I hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 4

Questions Begin

Once four got to the cafeteria doors they waited for the rest of their friends. Not long after they got there Rarity came up with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. The bright pink curly haired girl seemed like a fun loving girl from Lavender's first impression of the blue eyed girl bouncing toward her. Her blue lace up boots matched her blue t-shirt jacket. Her dress was a white top with a pink heart and pink skirt with blue and yellow balloons on it. The top and skirt were separated with a purple waist ribbon tied in a bow at the back that matched the piping at the top of her shirt. Her entire outfit and hair bounced with her as she bounded over to them. The girl next to her seemed to be much calmer. The girl with purple hair with a blue three diamond hair clip wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash in a hug. The girl seemed to ooze fashion knowhow if her outfit was anything to go by. Her three quarters white top and purple skirt matched her white skin and hair perfectly. Her purple boots with matching diamond motif as her hair clip matched her eyes perfectly. Lavender watched the two hug with a wishful kind of look on her face.

"Hi Lavender! I'm Pinkie Pie this is my wonderfully amazing girlfriend Fluttershy," Pinkie pie said happily as she hugged Lavender carefully. The others watched as Lavender seemed to freak out and not know what to do. Unbeknownst to the group when Pinkie hugged Lavender, the new girl glowed a faint lilac color. Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly pulled the two apart while Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy went to work calming Lavender down mostly with the use of Fluttershy's bunny Angel and comforting words from the others..

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Lavender said once Pinkie was off her.

"No. No, It's okay Darling some people just don't know how to handle Pinkie," Rarity told her as Starlight and Sunset came up to the group. Starlight took one look at the group and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she noticed Lavender's eyes seemed brighter than the last time she saw her.

"What happened? Who grabbed Lavender," Starlight asked her voice barely concealing her rage.

"I did. I didn't mean to scare her," Pinkie said.

"It's fine Starlight. I'm okay, really." Lavender said as she stood straighter. "And anyway it was kind of nice being hugged. Even if I wasn't expecting it," Lavender tried to appease her friend.

"Fine." Starlight saw the looks the other girls were giving and changed herself accordingly adapting a more concerned expression. "As long as you are okay." At Lavender's nod Starlight held her hand out to Lavender. Lavender took it happily. "I need a word with you if you don't mind."

"Of course not Starlight." Starlight began to pull Lavender from the others but what stopped by a voice.

"We'll see you two inside we sit at the far left corner okay," Sunset said as she watched Starlight through narrowed eyes.

"Yep. We won't be long. Promise." Starlight looked less than pleased at Lavender's quick reply to the other girl. After all Starlight should be the only one Lavender needs. This wasn't going anything like Starlight expected and she needed to regain control and fast. Once Lavender and Starlight were out of earshot Sunset turned to her girlfriend and friends.

"There is something seriously wrong with those two," Sunset said as she watched Starlight pulled Lavender away.

"Like how Lavender seems to not do anything without Starlight giving her permission through cues," Twilight said taking her girlfriend's hand.

"Or how angry Starlight seems that Lavender is talking to other people," Applejack added.

"Not to mention the weird comment about Lavender and hugs. Does this mean she doesn't get hugs normally. Cuz if so I'm going to try to hug her more. No one should go without hugs," Pinkie pie said.

"Maybe next time approach her slowly. Like you do with me," Fluttershy said as Pinkie wrapped her arm around Fluttershy's waist. Pinkie pie nodded in understanding.

"This is weird but we don't really have proof of much. Maybe their friendship is just different. Anyway let's get inside before all the good tacos are taken," Rainbow Dash added as she took Rarity's hand.

"Dashie is right girls. I don't think there is much we can do," Rarity added as the group started to head into the cafeteria.

"Aw shoot. I forgot my biology textbook in my locker and I need to have it before next period. I'll meet you girls inside," Applejack said as she stepped back. Sunset glanced and saw Applejack's look.

"I need my world literature book Twi can you save my seat," Sunset said as she stepped away from her girlfriend. Twilight smiled happily.

"Of course." The girls without Applejack and Sunset went inside.

"You don't trust her either do you," Sunset said as they walked in the direction Starlight had taken Lavender.

"Not as far as I could throw a bull." The two walked quickly and quietly until they heard Starlight's voce in an alcove.

"What have I always told you Lavender," Starlight's voice sounded angrier than Sunset when Equestria Twilight was crowned Fall Princess.

"You and Demonica are the only ones I can trust." Lavender's voice was submissive and soft.

"Exactly. Now I want you to stop talking to those girls."

"But Starlight. They are nice and nothing like how you and Demonica said they'd be. They aren't like the kids at Ponavia or Crystal Prep. Pinkie, she _hugged_ me. _Me_. No one has ever hugged me that way. It was so warm and comforting." As Lavender spoke her voice gained a defiant edge to it and Starlight watched horrified as Lavender's eyes brightened. Starlight's expression turned darker and she grabbed Lavender harshly but not harsh enough to leave a bruise or mark.

"Just listen to me. Or do you want to be all alone again? Your books the only company you can have? I'll tell my mother if you don't shape up. Then you'll be back in the house without _anyone_. _Without me_." Starlight released Lavender and the loss of support sent Lavender stumbling backwards. She smiled brightly at the look of terror on Lavender's face.

"No! Please no! Just let me talk with them a little and- and I'll do as you say. I- I promise." Starlight smiled darkly at Lavender's desperate and pleading voice knowing she had Lavender still under her and Demonica's thumb.

"All right. You can only because they seem to like you for now. You know they will tire of you eventually right? I mean it's only a matter of time."

"Yes I know. Only you can stand to be near me." Lavender smiled at Starlight as the purple and teal haired girl reached and pulled Lavender up from where she had been cowering as she did Starlight watched giddily as the light in Lavender's eyes dulled out again.

"Good. Now come on let's go get lunch." While the two talked Sunset and Applejack's eyes widened and more questions swam in their minds. Mostly what was Starlight's deal with keeping Lavender all but isolated and who was Demonica. The two heard Starlight and Lavender move toward them and they ran back to the cafeteria. They were out of view just a Starlight took Lavender out of the alcove. Starlight took Lavender to the cafeteria and through the lunch line before they went over to where the others were. Sunset and Applejack had made it to the table minutes before Starlight and Lavender had.


	5. Lunch Discussions

**AN:** Please read and review after. Thank you to all who have reviewed the story it makes writing mean that much more knowing you enjoy the story. Please enjoy the next instalment.

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 5

Lunch Discussion

Once Lavender and Starlight approached the table and sat down. The other girls took their time to actually look at the relationship between the two. Fluttershy noticed almost immediately that Lavender had a type of shyness she had in herself. Pinkie Pie just saw a girl who needed far more physical affection and she wanted to help fix that. Rarity saw the two's interactions as odd and slightly reminiscent of the Dazzling with Starlight in Adagio's place and Lavender in Sonata and Aria's places. Rainbow Dash saw Lavender as someone she should protect much like how she saw Fluttershy when they were children. Twilight saw Lavender as herself before Canterlot High and hoped that with the help of her friends they could bring the real Lavender out. Just like her friends did for her. It was Applejack and Sunset that saw Starlight as a potential new enemy and knew that they had to discuss what they had heard with the others as soon as possible. Which they knew meant at their band practice after school.

"So how are you enjoying Canterlot? Is it much different from your old school," Rarity asked as the new girls as they ate.

"Oh yes. The people here are much more nicer and friendly than anything I've ever seen," Lavender said happily.

"It's quite quaint and charming in its own ways," Starlight said her face remained impassive.

"So where did you move too," Pinkie pie asked before taking a bite of a cupcake on her plate.

"We moved from Ponavia a few weeks ago and moved into the large house on Whitechapple St..." Lavender said softly.

"Wow you live in the fancy area of Canterlot like Rarity, Sunset, and Twilight."

"Fancy area? I was unaware there was set divide in economic standings in Canterlot," Starlight said making her voice sound intrigued.

"You could call it that it's just the business owners and high pay income people live," Applejack explained.

"Where do the rest of you live," Lavender asked looking at Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack.

"I live on Sweet Apple Acres about a mile and half out of city limits with my Granny Smith, big brother, and little sister."

"I live over the pet shoppe on Main with my parents and little brother," Fluttershy said.

"I live above Sugar Cube Corner with the Cakes," Pinkie said happily bouncing a bit in her seat.

"I live with my folks a few blocks from the city center," Rainbow Dash said in an 'I'm better than you' manner. This caused the other Canterlot high girls to roll their eyes while Starlight and Lavender looked on Starlight impassively Lavender slightly confused.

"Is being close to the city center a great thing," Lavender asked.

"It's no better than anywhere else darling. Well, Maybe Sunset, Twilight, and I live in a little bit better area but they aren't any different from the others," Rarity told her.

"Ah. okay. So what do you girls do for fun?"

"We are in a band together and we play few gigs between our own personal hobbies. If you can sing we could always use more backup singers with Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said happily.

"I've never sung in front of people before."

"Well, if you want you can audition after school."

"No," Starlight all but shouted her face slipping from the impassive face for a moment. "I mean we have to go home right after school to finish unpacking," Starlight said quickly.

"We could come over and help if you'd like," Rarity offered after gaining approval subtly from her friends.

"That'd be great! We'd really appreciate it but I don't want to intrude on your band practice," Lavender told them.

"We can skip a band practice to help a friend," Rainbow Dash said much to the shock of the other band mates.

"It'll be fun. It can be an unpacking party," Pinkie said excitedly at the thought of a party.

"We like helping our friends," Fluttershy added.

"Yeah it's no trouble," Twilight said while her girlfriend and Applejack nodded their agreement.

"Great! You can meet us at the entrance and we can take our car. Right Starlight," Lavender asked excitedly.

"Of course. The more the merrier. Excuse me I need to make a call before class starts," Starlight said as she got up. Before anyone could say anything she left.

"I'm sorry about her. She's usually not like this. I think she just needs to adjust to the move a bit more."

"Sure," Sunset said as she shared a look with Applejack that her girlfriend caught. The bell rang for the next period fifteen minutes later and the girls split ways. Applejack and Lavender to Lavender's AP English class, Fluttershy and Pinkie to home economics, and Rarity and Rainbow Dash to their gym class. Twilight pulled Sunset back from going to find Starlight.

"What was that back there," Twilight asked her girlfriend.

"Applejack and I heard Starlight saying some really mean stuff to Lavender and it raised a lot of questions. Listen I'll tell you everything later. I promise." With that Sunset kissed Twilight quickly before heading off to find Starlight. Sunset found her ending her call.

"Ready for World Literature," Sunset asked as she approached. Starlight smiled and nodded.

"Yep let's go." With that the two headed off to the English department. While they walked they kept giving the other suspicious looks. Once Sunset looked away she spotted Applejack and Lavender ahead of them. Careful to keep her face neutral she glanced to see if Starlight saw them and thankfully she did not. For if she had Sunset had no doubt she would have ripped Lavender away from Applejack. Applejack had her hand on the small of Lavender's back to help guide her through the masses without losing the shorter dual haired girl. Sunset knew Applejack most likely meant it just as a way to keep the shorter girl from getting lost but Sunset could see the slight blush on her country friend's face especially once they all got to the English department. Starlight saw them for the first time and before she could do anything Sunset dragged her to her World Literature class.


	6. Ride to Lavender's

**AN:** Please enjoy this chapter and as always please read and review.

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 6

Ride to Lavender's

The rest of the day seemed to go by in the blink of an eye to the students of Canterlot High. When it comes to seven particular girls who found them waiting for the new girls they were especially glad to see the day had gone by quickly. They were hopeful that the car to take them to Lavender's home would give them some sort of answers to the strange behaviors they had seen between the two girls.

"So we split up and look for anything that might explain the weird relationship between Starlight and Lavender agreed," Rainbow Dash asked as the other nodded.

"We should also help actually unpack it would be rather rude to go and not do as we offered," Rarity added as the other girls again nodded their assent.

"Careful girls here Starlight and Lavender come," Applejack warned. At her words the other quieted as the two new students approached. Starlight was pulling Lavender behind her as if she were pet or wayward child. Lavender saw the girls and broke from Starlight to rush over to them.

"Thank you for coming over. I called home before we left and made sure there would be snacks waiting us," Lavender said happily rocking slightly on her feet. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset watched Starlight throughout the interaction and saw the angry glare Starlight cast at Lavender for going ahead of her. But as quickly as they saw the look it disappeared.

"Yes she made sure the cook had homemade cupcakes ready with fresh made lemonade," Starlight said as she came up.

"Cupcakes," Pinkie exclaimed and was about to hug Lavender when she stopped short. "Can I hug you?" Lavender smiled brightly and nodded happily. Pinkie didn't need any further affirmation and hugged Lavender causing Lavender to laugh and hug back albeit much softer than she was being hugged. This time the entire group saw the glow which caused the Canterlot High girls to become confused at the presence of Equestrian magic. Starlight Glimmer on the other hand looked infuriated at the glow. The two pulled apart, the glow disappearing as quickly as it appeared, just as the car they were waiting for pulled up to the curb.

"So anyone going to ask about the glow," Rainbow Dash asked as they all settled into the car. Rarity was on Rainbow's left with Rainbow at a window seat. Next to Rarity was an empty seat then Sunset and Twilight who had the other window seat on the left side of the passenger section. Across from them was Fluttershy in the window seat. Next to her was Pinkie who sat next to Applejack. Applejack was nervously sitting next to Lavender. Starlight was on Lavender's other side in the window seat next to the door which had been her unofficial spot since Lavender could remember.

"I didn't do it," Pinkie Pie told the group.

"No I did. I'm sorry for the scare. I can't control it. When I get hopeful about something the glow just kind of happens... I've gotten better at controlling it though. It's just I've never been hugged the way Pinkie Pie hugs..." Lavender explained. This caused the Canterlot High girls to have even more questions than answers. Mostly they were wondering just what Lavender Hart was. They needed to be sure more than ever if their new classmates were up to no good or not. They could tell at least Lavender if she was on the side of evil she didn't know it. At least they didn't think she knew it then again with how Gloriosa had been at Camp Everfree she may just be doing what she believed was the best choice.

"I'm sorry for Lavender. She normally doesn't lose control like she did today. I trust you girls won't go spreading it around," Starlight said as she looked coldly at each Canterlot High girl.

"Starlight, stop it. You're scaring them." Starlight turned her look to Lavender.

"You know what happened last time. Why do you think we change schools so much? It's not because you keep acing everything _brainiac_." The others watched mutely as Lavender shrunk down at the term brainiac. The other girls gave Starlight dark looks.

"What is so bad about being intelligent? Our Twilight here transferred from Crystal Prep last semester and she's the smartest girl in school," Applejack said as she laid a hand on Lavender's shoulder.

"R-really? I mean I knew you were brilliant with math and science but are you really the smartest girl in school," Lavender asked her voice much softer than they had heard.

"Well, yeah... I guess. I was so focused on my studies that when I came to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games all I cared about was getting into this independent study program. Then I met these girls and they opened my eyes to what having real friends can do for you."

"So were you the cause of all that weird stuff that happened around here during the games? I heard some girl transformed into a monster and tried to destroy the world," Starlight said as she watched Twilight intently as she shrunk away slightly and Starlight smirked knowing she was right. "It was you, wasn't it? How'd you do it?"

"Leave her alone! She's atoned for that. She has _nothing_ to be ashamed of," Sunset said sharply. Just as Starlight was about to respond the car stopped and the driver came around to open the door. Once it was open the girls climbed out and looked at the large house before them. It was the same size as Twilight and Sunset's homes but it seemed far more forbidding. Starlight didn't wait for the girls and walked up to the front door and headed inside.

"I'm sorry for Starlight. She's been obsessed with what has been going on around Canterlot High the last few terms. I don't know where she gets it from but I am truly sorry for what she said she was out of line. I'll talk to her," Lavender told them as she brought the group to the house. "Anyway this is where we live. Welcome. Snacks should be in the kitchen."

"Your home is lovely Darling," Rarity said as they entered.

"Kinda big for just three people isn't it," Applejack said as she looked around the foyer.

"So where do we start," Rainbow Dash asked as she saw the front rooms looked done already.

"We can start in my set of rooms in Starlight's and mine's wing if that's okay? Then we can move to Demonica's study if you girls are still wanting to help," Lavender said. Unknown to her Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, and Sunset shared a look that said split the group up.

"Hey Lav, let's have Rarity, Pinkie, Flutters, and you do your rooms and the rest of us can do Demonica's study."

"Is Demonica your mom," Fluttershy asked as they walked into the kitchen/casual dining room and sitting down. Starlight was nowhere to be seen.

"No she is my guardian. My parents are Senators for Ponavia so they travel a lot. They arranged for me to stay with Demonica and her daughter Starlight. Since Starlight and I were each other's only friends. It's been the three of us since I was five. My parents send money every month and some big fancy gift on holidays and my birthday."

"That sounds lonely," Rarity said.

"It would have been worse if they hadn't talked with Demonica to have me stay with them." The rest of their break passed in silence as the girls ate cupcakes and drank lemonade.


	7. Some Answers

**AN:** Please read and review. I'm going to try to start posting twice a month. Enjoy the chapter.

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 7

Some Answers

The girls split up once they were done with their snack. The Canterlot High girls looked about the large house and realized it was very similar to Twilight, Sunset, and Rarity's homes. They wondered if these houses were all done by the same contractor.

"So once you are ready to head home just tell me and I'll have Gorilla err... Mr. Simmons take you home in the car," Lavender said as the group headed up the stairs to the second story. "Applejack you and your group go down this hall and take a left Demonica's study is the third door on the right." Lavender pointed down the left hall for Applejack, Twilight Sunset, and Rainbow Dash. "You girls just have to follow me." Pinkie bounced a little as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand happily as they and Rarity followed the dual color haired girl.

"So darling why ever did you call your driver gorilla," Rarity asked as they walked down the right hall.

"Oh mostly because he reminds me of one and partly because his name sounds like simians," Lavender said with a giggle. She stopped in front of the fourth door on the left of the hall. "These are my rooms..." Lavender opened the door and let the girls enter before her. What they entered into was a small study/lounge area that bore a striking resemblance to Twilight's rooms. They both had a large desk with a fancy computer next to the computer were a stack of books. Both rooms also featured floor to ceiling bookcases stuffed with books. The last similarity that Twilight and Lavender shared was the cut out area for the fifty inch flat screen and media center in the right center wall. In front of Lavender's TV was an L shaped couch with pink pillows and a few blankets thrown about. Though the only blanket color they could make out was a lilac tie blanket. Unlike Twilight's study Lavender's desk was pushed under the window so the person at the desk could look out on the back yard if they chose to do so. The floor of the room was a cherry wood color flooring with a large silver grey rug under the couch that reached to the media center. There were boxes stacked up against the corner where the wall to ceiling bookcases met. Fluttershy and Rarity moved to the boxes while Pinkie moved to Lavender's computer.

"Hey Lav, do you have a music player on your computer," Pinkie asked as she woke up the sleeping machine.

"Yes. Here let me pull it up." Lavender walked over and after typing in her password brought up her favorite music player program. Lavender let Pinkie go through her music.

"Ahh! you have Sapphire Shores and Countess Coloratura's latest albums?! They don't release for another two weeks," Pinkie exclaimed as she giddily picked the latest albums to play with the rest of the songs she picked.

"Uhh yeah my parents got me this fancy subscription for Christmas last year and I get the newest album two weeks before release." Once Pinkie was done with the music she helped the others in organizing Lavender's books, movies, and cds. The group placed all the books by genre in the back bookcases while movies and cds went in the bookcases that surrounded the media center. It took the girls an hour to get all the boxes done but it went by much faster than if Lavender had been doing it herself.

"What's next," Fluttershy asked Lavender as she and Rarity broke down the last box for recycling.

"Well... I've got two boxes of clothes that still need to be hung up in my room if you want to help with that."

"Of course darling," Rarity said as they moved to Lavender's room. While they were tackling Lavender's clothes the other Canterlot High girls were finally getting answers to some of their questions. Applejack and Rainbow Dash opened boxes while Twilight and Sunset went through them separating things that might be useful and things that they were going to put away immediately. Once the boxes were sorted the girls took the things that they were going to put away first and got that done in fifteen minutes. They then started to go through the books they had thought might be of use to getting answers.

"Girls look at this," Sunset said a few minutes into reading a book. She showed the book and inside had every encounter with magic that Canterlot High had seen.

"This documents from the Fall Formal last year to the Friendship Games this fall. It has a lot of hypotheses on what happened. God this is like me when I was in Crystal Prep," Twilight said.

"This is insane. Look there's stuff on Lavender," Rainbow Dash said as she flipped some pages. She took her phone out and started snapping pictures of the pages. The second she finished and closed the book the door to the study opened and a woman stepped in. The woman had dark purple skin and navy and purple highlighted hair. Her hair was in the same style as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna with three points at the top. Her outfit consisted of a navy blouse and black skirt. On the skirt was a silver star. Her shoes were black business heels. Her face was devoid of emotion until she spotted the girls on the ground. Then her face turned glacial and the girls cowered slightly before her. Sunset immediately placed herself a little further forward in front of Twilight.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house," The woman asked icily. Just then the door opened again and there stood Lavender.

"Demonica these are some of my friends who came to help us unpack. I called after school. I sent them to unpack your study so you could focus on your work and not have to worry about your study. I'm sorry it was my fault don't be mad at them," As Lavender spoke she moved to stand before the girls. They stood quickly and bunched slightly behind her. "This is Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack." Lavender let her gaze linger a little longer on Applejack. The gaze was not lost on Demonica who narrowed her eyes at her charge.

"I see. Well it's getting late I think you should send your _friends_ home Lavender."

"Yes Ma'am. Come on the others are still in my room I'll call the car around for you guys." The girls quietly left the room and shut the door. Once it was shut and Demonica couldn't hear their footsteps she moved quickly to a portrait of herself, Starlight, Lavender, and her parents when Lavender was five and Starlight was six. Demonica moved the portrait aside and behind it was a safe. After entering in the code it popped open and inside sat a silver tiara with a heart in the center.

"Good they weren't nosey little brats like Starlight warned me. Lavender can't ever get a hold of this or else all my perfectly laid plans will be ruined." Demonica closed the safe and set the portrait back in place as a knock was heard at the door. "Enter."

"Hello, Mother," Starlight said as she walked into the room.

"Starlight how was your first day at school,"

"Fine barring the new friends Lavender made. They aren't afraid of me like the others. Mother what if I can't keep them away like the rest?"

"Then keep Lavender under tighter control. She can have other friends just make sure you stay as her closest. After all once we continue with the plan we can take over Equestria and no Elements of Harmony will stop me this time because this time my dear, I have you."

"Of course, Mother."


	8. Lavender's Punishment

**AN:** Please read and review. And as always enjoy the chapter

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 8

Lavender's Punishment

"Is she always like that," Applejack asked as they walked back to Lavender's room.

"Not always she's nice normally. I just didn't warn her you would be in her study," Lavender replied.

"So do you know where Starlight got her obsession with Canterlot High from," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Her mother probably, about two years ago Demonica seemed to change overnight and took an interest in Canterlot High. She got Starlight in on it as well. I never thought much of it since I've always preferred to study and keep up my grades to make my parents proud of me." The girls smiled at Lavender and knew from this point they would do whatever it took to help give Lavender some real friends.

"You have your mother's eyes," Twilight told her as she moved from Sunset to Lavender looping her arm through Lavender's.

"And her hair," Sunset said as she walked next to Rainbow Dash.

"You've your father's smile though," Applejack said as she looked at Lavender smiling brightly. The four girls were happy to watch Lavender's eyes brighten significantly. They approached Lavender's rooms where they heard Sapphire Shores playing.

"You let Pinkie pick the music didn't you," Twilight asked as they entered.

"Yes. Should I not have," Lavender asked as they saw that her rooms looked put together.

"Oh, hello girls. Lavender, Darling we've just reorganized your wardrobe by color and season. I must say I wholehearted approve but you need some clothes that fit you. The latest trends don't fit everyone. I can help you if you'd like," Rarity said as she pulled Lavender into her room and showed her the work.

"It's amazing! Thank you so much for all the help you guys. And I'll take any help you want to give Rarity," Lavender said happily.

"Be careful Lav, once she gets a hold of you she doesn't let go. Next thing you know it'll be make over and make over and getting handmade one of a kind Rarity outfits," Rainbow Dash teased good naturedly.

"One of a kind Rarity outfits? You make clothes?! That's sooo cool." Rarity blushed under Lavender's admiration.

"Yes well, we can discuss outfits later Darling. Starlight came by and said we need to leave once you came back."

"Oh, right. I'll call the car around." With that Lavender stepped back and into the hall. As she made her call the others watched her leave carefully.

"She's so nice," Pinkie said once Lavender was out of the room.

"We need to help her somehow," Rarity said.

"And figure out just what Demonica and Starlight are so interested in at Canterlot and what it has to do with Lavender," Rainbow Dash added.

"I wonder if its Equestrian magic they are after? After all with the glow around Lavender there is Equestrian magic at least around her. But if that's the case why treat Lavender the way they do? What purpose does she serve," Sunset said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Lavender is from Equestria? I mean it would explain the absent parents and having a lot of money I mean after all Sunset came with enough gems and gold bits that it made her a millionaire. And workaholic parents are easily explained away," Fluttershy said. The others mulled over Fluttershy's words as Lavender entered the room again.

"The car is all set and waiting for us out front," Lavender said. The others followed Lavender down to the car. Once she saw that her new friends were safely heading home Lavender headed back inside and up to her room. Though she knew very well she wouldn't be in it for long. She opened her closet and moved a hidden door aside pulling out a large box. Lavender opened it, once the box was out, revealing a black dress with an open back. Lavender changed into the dress and once she was done she knew the scars on her back from previous punishments were out for any to view.

"Good at least you know what's coming. I warned you to not talk to them. I did try to protect you," Starlight said in fake concern as she stood at Lavender's bedroom door. "Well, come on then." Starlight held her hand out to Lavender who shakily took it. Starlight led Lavender down the stairs to the basement and through a door into a room lit with candles. In the center was a cushion that Lavender would be forced sit on. Demonica stood to one side a book in her hand her other hand glowed a dark purple color.

"Get on with it girl," Demonica commanded. Starlight led Lavender to the cushion and gently positioned Lavender. Once it was done Starlight backed away and rushed out of the room. "Do you know why you are being punished Lavender?" Demonica walked to the girl on the cushion and stood behind her.

"No Ma'am I don't."

"You are ungrateful for all I do for you. Now you have to be punished."

"How was I ungrateful?" Lavender's voice quavered at knowing that asking was going to make her punishment worse but she needed to know.

"You brought those _girls_ here."

"Starlight is allowed other friends. Why can't I,"

"You know why. Your gifts will go out of control. Do you want to be left in alone in your room again? You know Starlight is the only one who can handle you." With that Demonica used her glowing hand to create a new line Lavender's back. "Why do you test me? You think I like hurting you? You see what you force me to do?" As she spoke Demonica did it again only this time she watched her magic attempt to invade Lavender. She watched horrified as Lavender's own magic fought back and the marks she was created vanished before her eyes. Demonica knew this meant Lavender had found true friends and her magic would grow out of Demonica's control if she didn't do something. Demonica's eyes darkened to a black and the magic in her hand copied her eyes. The black magic ran over Lavenders back creating new lines. As the magic was placed on her back Lavender's eyes began to become dull and lifeless much like they had been before she met the Canterlot High girls. This new black magic also created an intense pain causing Lavender to cry out. Demonica stopped after a few minutes and pulled her own magic back into her body. Once Demonica was done she left and had Starlight enter the room.

"I'm sorry," Starlight said as her hand glowed a pale purple color and she healed Lavender as best she could.

"It's my fault. I was ungrateful," Lavender told her in the soft voice she had used at the beginning of the day. This was how Starlight knew her mother had recast the obedient spells on Lavender again. Every time they moved to a new school Lavender's magic would act up around her new friends and Demonica would make sure it never happened again. Demonica made Lavender compliant and completely dependent on Starlight. Only this time Starlight didn't know if it would last. Especially with them being at Canterlot High and the freely running Equestrian magic that was there. Starlight helped Lavender up and to her room the entire time wondering if this was the way to go. As soon as she thought it a purple glow emitted from her wrist watch and Starlight's eyes glowed briefly before she shook her head. Her thoughts turning to what good it will do to have the power her mother wants.


	9. Girls Talk

**AN:** Please review and enjoy the chapter.

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 9

Girls Talk

Once the car left Lavender's driveway Applejack checked the time on her phone. The others looked about at each other or were lost in their own thoughts.

"It's five thirty and I don't have to be home till seven want to go to Sugar Cube Corner and discuss our findings," Applejack asked her friends since she had to be home first most school nights.

"That's a great idea AJ. Let's do it. We can talk in my room," Pinkie said as the others nodded their ascent. Sunset tapped on the divider that separated them from the driver. The others watched quietly as it was lowered.

"Excuse me sir, could you drop us at Sugar Cube Corner," Sunset asked sweetly.

"Can do Miss," The driver replied before the driver raised the divider once again giving the girls their privacy. After a fifteen minute drive they were dropped at Sugar Cube Corner and the seven girls headed straight to the family entrance and to Pinkie's room. Once they all settled about the room the girls were suddenly unsure how to start. Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Sunset were on Pinkie's bed. Rarity was in Rainbow Dash's lap on the ground next to Applejack.

"So what did we find," Twilight asked as Rainbow Dash pulled her cell out and sent the pictures she took to the others.

"She has a record of everything from Sunset to Twilight's magic takeovers. How did she get them? Didn't Principal Celestia lock that stuff up," Rarity asked.

"She did she sent them to Equestria Twilight for safe keeping. So how did a woman in this dimension get her hands on them," Sunset questioned.

"You guys she has magic," Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she read through the pictures on Lavender.

"What," the others shouted shocked.

"Read the stuff about Lavender." The others did as Rainbow Dash bid and as they read they were shocked and horrified on what Demonica had done.

"Not only does she have Equestrian magic she found a spell to see who else has magic and how to possibly awaken it," Sunset said as she read.

"So what does that mean exactly," Fluttershy asked.

"It means she can awaken magic in those that would be unicorns in Equestria."

"Do you think Starlight has magic too? And Lavender," Pinkie asked as she squeezed Fluttershy's hand.

"Right now until we know for sure we should act like she has." Twilight was reading and gasped causing the girls to look at her apprehensively. "What?"

"Look at this. She wrote how she pulled magic out from people. Some spells from a Starswirled the Bearded? Who's that?" The others eyes widened at the name.

"He's the wizard who sent the Sirens to our world! Did he send those books too," Applejack asked exasperated with the things this Wizard had caused for her friends.

"Yeah he did. Go to the fifth picture Demonica writes about the books she found in the Ponavia Archives by Starswirled. It says she didn't know who Starswirled was but took the books and began to research Equestrian magic until she had Starlight. Then when Starlight was two she decided that she had a good enough grasp on magic and cast the spell to see if her daughter might have magic too. It worked. From then on Demonica used the spell to see of those around her had magic. Four years later she did the spell on Starlight's new friend Lavender. Demonica was shocked by what she found not only did Lavender have magic she had the strongest magic that Demonica had seen. She decided then that she needed Lavender with her to try to get more magic. She wants to use magic to take over the world."

"Great since when do they not want to take over the world using Equestrian magic," Rainbow Dash said sardonically.

"What does this have to do with Lavender," Applejack asked.

"She found in her studies a relic that she thinks Lavender can use to control her magic. She plans to use this to control Lavender to do what she wants. She needs the relic and the famed Elements of Harmony for her plan. Why is it always the Elements that people want to use," Sunset asked after she read aloud from the pictures.

"Well, she can't use them since we absorbed the Elements magic thanks to Twilight here and her compact," Rarity said.

"What I want to know is what this relic is? And where is she hiding it."

"Her study! That's where all the villains hid stuff in Spike's comics," Pinkie said.

"How do you know Spike reads comics," Twilight asked her.

"Who do you think got him into the Powered Ponies series."

"Good point. Okay so how do we get Lavender out of there?" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello girls. It's six thirty you know what that means," Mrs. Cake a pink haired blue skinned woman said as she entered the room her yellow dress and white apron with three cupcakes on the side swishing with her movement.

"Right. We will talk more tomorrow," Sunset said as she stood and helped Twilight stand.

"Bye Mrs. Cake," Twilight said as she stood. Mrs. Cake left after that to get back to the café.

"See you tomorrow sweetheart," Fluttershy said after Pinkie kissed her. The girls smirked and pulled Fluttershy out of the room. The girls parted ways at the entrance to the café and went home to their own places.

The next morning the girls met at the Canterlot High statue and decided on what to do with the information now that they knew what was going on with Lavender's guardian and "friend".

"If she wants the elements she'll wait until the nearest peak of Equestrian magic," Sunset said once they all settled.

"When's that," Rarity asked.

"The Spring Fling Dance March 20th. It's the most powerful day for Equestrian magic."

"Well that explains the Dazzlings and their power. last year that's when we had the battle of the bands final," Rainbow Dash said.

"So that gives us four months to plan. Good," Twilight said as she pushed her glasses up.

"It gives us four months to try to get Lavender away from Demonica and Starlight," Applejack added. The others nodded determined to get the girl help. They watched a familiar car pull up and saw Starlight step out and offer her hand to Lavender. The girls watched worriedly as Lavender stepped out shakily and they wondered what happened after they left.

"Did she get in trouble for us being in the study," Twilight asked.

"Don't know." Pinkie jumped up suddenly.

"Lavender! Over here," Pinkie shouted waving her hand to the girl. Lavender locked eyes with Pinkie and her face lit up in joy. She was about to rush over when Starlight took her arm. Lavender looked at Starlight and shrunk down. Lavender let Starlight lead her away from them to the shock of the Elements.


	10. Rarity the DressMatch Maker

**AN:** Please enjoy this instalment and thank you for reviewing it really makes my day.

Equestria Girls: the Element of Hope

Chapter 10

Rarity the Dress/ Matchmaker

The girls watched as Starlight all but dragged Lavender away. No one spoke for a few moments all trying to absorb just what they saw.

"We need to do something. Sooner rather than later," Sunset said as they saw Starlight and Lavender disappear. "Good thing is they still need us for the week before they can go to classes solo so there is that." The other girls nodded.

"We will talk to her in classes as much as we can," Applejack said determinedly.

"And invite her to hang with us after school at band practice. We can have her audition," Rainbow Dash said as the girls stood to go in and find Starlight and Lavender.

"Hi Lavender," Fluttershy said as she came up to her locker which was next to Lavender's.

"Hello Fluttershy," Lavender replied demurely once Fluttershy was finished getting her things for the day she turned to face Lavender fully and was shocked at what she saw. Lavender's eyes were bleak and the color seemed to have faded till the pink color was barely there.

"Lavender, are you feeling well," Fluttershy asked concerned as she placed a hand on her arm. Lavender looked at Fluttershy and it was as if Lavender was seeing her for the first time.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes Lavender?"

"Can you he…"

"Lavender," Starlight called as she approached quickly with Sunset and Applejack on her heels. "It's time to get to class." Starlight began to pull Lavender away when Sunset and Applejack began to intervene. Sunset saw Lavender's eyes and gasped she had read about this when she had been Princess Celestia's student.

"Who did this to you," Sunset asked as she grabbed Lavender's arm. Lavender looked to Sunset her eyes gaining a little color.

"What," Lavender asked confused.

"Nothing this is just how Lavender looks first thing. It's an illness that's all Sunset," Starlight said as she tried to touch Lavender but Sunset gently placed her in between Applejack and Fluttershy. "Now do we or do we not have to get to class?"

"We do. Lavender we'll see you later," Sunset said as she and Fluttershy lead Starlight to her art class that she shared with the pale pink haired girl.

"Come on Lavender let's get you to your French class. You share it with Rarity," Applejack said as she took Lavender's arm gently Applejack didn't notice Lavender's eyes further brightening more than when Fluttershy or Sunset had touched her.

"She was talking about making me clothes… Something no one else will ever have. A Rarity original," Lavender spoke with such joy and happiness Applejack was taken back with how happy Lavender was at the thought of Rarity making her something.

"Well you bring it up before class she probably already has designs set if I know her."

"You think so?!" Applejack smiled when she saw Lavender's eyes seemed to brighten.

"Mhmm. Well, here we are Mademoiselle Lavender." Applejack took Lavender's hand and bowed.

"Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle Applejack." Applejack grinned as she caught Lavender's slight blush on her face. Applejack wasn't the only one for inside the classroom Rarity caught the scene from the open classroom door.

"Oh! And you can call me AJ. All my friends do. See you here after class for your ceramics class we share."

"Alright. Goodbye... AJ." Applejack turned and began walking away a blush dusting her cheeks. Lavender headed into the classroom and sat next to Rarity.

"So what was that all about," Rarity asked excitedly as she flipped through her sketchbook to the designs she created for Lavender the night before after she finished her homework.

"Uhh what was what about?" Rarity saw from Lavender's genuinely confused face she had no idea she was flirting with Applejack or that Applejack was flirting back.

"Why you and Applejack it was very cute."

"Okay? So… AJ said you might have a few design ideas for me?..." Rarity smiled brightly at how cute she thought Lavender was being very much like Fluttershy when she first met her at the Freshman Orientation.

"And she was right. Here these are some of the designs I thought up for you." For the rest of the time before class Rarity and Lavender went through Rarity's dress ideas all the while Rarity was beginning to plan in the back of her mind. She knew she wanted to get Applejack and Lavender together and she needed help. Fortunately she knew just who to ask. The minute class let out Rarity bid Lavender a quick farewell and rushed to her math class that she shared with Sunset and Pinkie.

"Girls I have the most wonderful idea for Applejack," Rarity said once she had settled into her seat, next to Sunset and Pinkie, ten minutes before class began.

"Oh? What's that," Sunset asked while Pinkie bounced excitedly in her chair.

"Rarity wants to set up AJ and Lav! They would be sooo CUTE," Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ye-yes how do you do that Darling," Rarity asked her party enthusiastic friend.

"Pinkie sense duh." Pinkie's voice carried a tone that said it was obvious.

"Of course," Sunset said with a smile and sarcastic air. "But that actually sounds like a good idea. I mean I noticed the way they acted when they first met there was certainly some attraction at least."

"And it seems to have grown if what I saw before French has anything to do with it."

"Ohhh matchmaker group go," Pinkie said excitedly while the other two smiled gently at their friend.

"Okay. We can work on getting them together. The others will help I know."

"Oh definitely Darling," Rarity said just before the teacher began class.


	11. Join the Band?

**AN:** Thanks so much for sticking through this ar. Enjoy the chapter Please review at the end

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 11

Join the Band?

The rest of the morning classes passed in a blur of knowledge and notes for Lavender for soon her Health class that she had after was shared with Fluttershy once it was done the two met with Applejack before heading to the cafeteria. The three waited at the doors on Lavender's instance.

"Starlight can find us at the table I'm sure," Applejack tried again to get Lavender to go inside with her and Fluttershy.

"No. I need to wait for Starlight," Lavender said as her eyes lost some brightness again.

"Hey guys," Pinkie Pie said as she came up with Rainbow Dash both girls clothes slightly mussed from gym. Pinkie took Fluttershy's hand in hers as they waited.

"Why aren't you inside yet," Rainbow Dash asked.

"She insists on waiting for Starlight no matter what we tell her," Applejack said.

"It's strange," Fluttershy added. The other three looked to each other and wondered just what was going on with Starlight and Lavender.

"Hello Darlings," Rarity said as she came up to the group and kissed Rainbow Dash in greeting as Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight came up.

"I just don't think comparing the two is viable Sunset," Twilight said as they were wrapped up in their conversation. Starlight looked to be barely keeping her look of indifference in place. The second she saw Lavender she made a beeline for the girl.

"Lavender! How were your morning classes," Starlight asked as she wrapped her arm around the other girl.

"Starlight," Lavender said happily as her eyes seemed to dim further and she all but cuddled into the girl. The Canterlot High girls watched worriedly at the interaction. Sunset gave Starlight a look that if looks could kill Starlight would be a smoldering pile of ash. The second Starlight stepped away Twilight stepped up and took Lavender's hand walking with her as they headed into the cafeteria. Lavender smiled softly at her as the others followed keeping Starlight on the fringes of the group and Lavender in the center. Once the girls went through the lunch line and settled at the table Starlight was fuming internally as the other girls arranged it for Lavender to be as far from her as they could get her.

"So Lavender, Starlight we were wondering if you wanted to audition for our band," Rainbow Dash asked from across Lavender. Lavender's eyes widened in excitement and before Lavender could reply Starlight jumped in.

"Lavender we really shouldn't. I mean after all you and I have never sung in front of others. What if you're terrible? You don't want to humiliate yourself do you," Starlight asked from kitty corner to Lavender. She watched gleefully as Lavender slumped in her chair and shrunk down.

"It's okay you should audition. We would never laugh at you," Fluttershy said from her spot in between Starlight and Pinkie.

"You really should Sugar cube," Applejack added from Lavender's left.

"Yeah it'll be fun you guys should audition," Twilight said from Lavender's right.

"It won't take long unless you join," Sunset said next to her girlfriend.

"And if you get in you can wear the cute outfits I design for the band," Rarity said from the end of the table next to Rainbow.

"It sounds fun. I will," Lavender said softly. Starlight stood suddenly and left beyond angry that Lavender dared to disobey her when she said no. Starlight dumped her garbage and left the cafeteria. Once outside she took her cell out of her bag and dialed her mother.

"Starlight? What's going on," Demonica asked once she picked up.

"Mother something is wrong. The magic you used isn't working as well. She made a choice when I told her not to. Those girls are doing something and my magic isn't keeping them away or bullying her like the others. I don't understand what is going on." As Starlight spoke Demonica saw an opportunity to completely destroy any good the interfering brats would do for her charge.

"Calm down. This is perfect. It means my dear daughter that my plans are going according to plan. Let her have these friends for we can use them against her later and fully cement her to you. She will never want to be without you again."

"I hope you're right Mother. I want the magic of the Elements of Harmony to make people and Lavender adore me."

"And they will once we complete my plan we will get what we want with the Elements power." The bell sounded for the first afternoon class and Starlight quickly ended her call with her mother. Sunset approached her and the two headed to Study Hall the only class she shared with Lavender. Unfortunately for Starlight the Elements of Harmony were also in the class and already sitting around Lavender. Twilight waved Sunset and Starlight over. Sunset slipped into the seat next to Twilight leaving Starlight to sit next to a girl with grey skin blonde hair and gold eyes with one lazy eye. The girl wore a green skirt and blue blouse with yellow tie.

"So all that's going to happen at the audition is you'll stand in front of the microphone and sing a song. Then the band will decide if you are in or not," Rainbow Dash explained to Lavender from in front of Starlight and behind Lavender and Applejack. Rarity was sketching in her book next to her girlfriend.

"Lavender, darling what are your measurements," Rarity asked as she continued drawing.

"Measurements," Lavender asked.

"For your clothes do you know them?"

"No Demonica just gets me clothes or Starlight helps me when we go shopping."

"Oh? Well, no worries I can take them after practice if that's okay?"

"Sure." The group spent the rest of the class working on homework and hanging out


	12. Planting Seeds

**AN:** Sorry for the wait. Ive not given up kn this story ive just been very ill the last few months. But good news I was discharged from the hosptial yesterday! So I can write again!

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 12

Planting Seeds

The afternoon flew by Lavender and Canterlot's Rainbooms for before they knew it they were meeting in what was unofficially their music practice room for their first ever band auditions. Lavender entered the room ten minutes after the others had gotten their shyly looking at the girls she considered her new friends.

"Hey sugar cube. Glad you could make it where is Starlight," Applejack asked as she saw the Lavender was indeed alone.

"She decided to just head home. Mr. Simmons will come get me at the end of this."

"Well, now that you're here let's see what you've got Hart," Rainbow Dash said as she adjusted a microphone to Lavender's height. Lavender nodded shakily and walked slightly jerkily to the microphone. She took a few breaths and nodded her head firmly at Rarity whom she had given sheet music for the song she wanted to sing. Sheet music she had printed off in her last period's computer class. Lavender sang softly at the start of her song and closed her eyes after the first verse. Once she did the girls could see she had begun to relax and let loose singing her heart out as if they weren't in the room. When she did that the others were shocked. She sang just as well as any one of them. She sang as good as Fluttershy who had singing lessons before she had even met Rainbow Dash. When the chords of Rarity's keytar faded the others stood and clapped. The sudden noise caused Lavender's eyes to snap open and to the immense joy of the other girls her eyes were a beautiful bright pink color.

"Wow. That…that was exhilarating," Lavender said as she stepped away from the microphone.

"You were wonderful darling," Rarity said as she set her keytar down.

"Yeah you've my vote sugar cube," Applejack told her with a smile.

"Mine too! Mine too," Pinkie said as she bound over to Lavender and hugging her.

"She's my vote," Sunset said.

"she's got ours," Twilight said as Fluttershy nodded her agreement.

"Well, Lavender Hart. Looks like you're the newest member of the Rainbooms," Rainbow Dash said as she held her hand out to Lavender. Lavender beamed and took her hand happily.

"What happens now," Lavender asked. The others smiled at her.

"Now. Now we jam. Come on just stand next to me," Twilight said taking Lavender to stand next to her microphone and setting up the music stand with their newest song. Practice went well for Lavender's first time and after Rarity got her measurements the girls invited Lavender to join them at Sugar Cube Corner to celebrate their newest member. Lavender called Demonica and told her what was going on and to Lavender's surprise Demonica allowed her to go. While there the girls baring Applejack starting trying to put plan LavenJack as Pinkie Pie called it into motion by having them sit next to each other in the spot they all sat in.

"So what's it like growing up on a farm," Lavender asked Applejack after a few sips of the wonderful drink that Pinkie told her to get.

"It's real rewarding getting to watch the trees grow and pick the fruit that grows from them. There's no real way to describe it."

"I've always wanted to go and see what it's like to grow your own food and food for others. Getting to work the land and see the crop yield from your own hard work." Applejack blushed as Lavender unconsciously leaned closer to her as she spoke.

"AJ could you help me pick a dessert," Rarity asked.

"I can do it," Pinkie said but after a look from the others she ducked down. "Actually I'm no good with your tastes Rarity better have AJ." Applejack looked confused at her friends but stood with Rarity and went with her to the dessert case.

"What was that for Rarity," Applejack asked once they were out of earshot.

"Invite Lavender to the farm to help you with your chores Saturday."

"Why?"

"You heard her she wants to see what it's like on a farm. Well, show her. You could use this to get closer to her."

"Why in tarnation would I want to get closer to her?" Applejack's face turned pink.

"Because darling your face says exactly why. You like her. Come now you know it's not an issue with any of us seeing as who our partners are."

"Yes well, you've known about me since freshman year remember?" It was Rarity's turn to blush.

"Y-yes well I thought we were to never speak of that. In any case I and the rest of the group by the way, think she would be good for you. You certainly would be good for her."

"How? She's rich and I'm a farmer's daughter our worlds don't mix. And besides how do we know she goes that way?"

"Well I've seen the way she looks at you. I'm fairly certain darling that she's interested."

"Ugh, fine Rarity I'll ask her and when your little plan doesn't work you can come help me with my chores one day." Rarity smiled happily at the beginnings of her plan taking root.

"Of course. And when you two get together you can let me design your first date outfit. Now come on we've been away long enough." With that Rarity bought an apple scone and the two went back to the table.

"So Lavender… I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place Saturday? You could help me with my chores see what it's like on an apple farm…" Applejack's voice conveyed her nervousness along with the way she rubbed the back of her neck uncertainly Lavender's eyes widened in surprise at the request once she got over how cute she thought AJ was looking like that.

"Yes. Yes of course. That'd be great! Oh. I have to ask Demonica. Can I get you an answer tomorrow?"

"Sure that's fine." Just as Applejack looked away slightly embarrassed by the whole situation Lavender's phone went off.

"Oh. Guess my ride's here. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that Lavender stood, grabbed her stuff, and placed her empty cup in the bin by the door on her way out.


	13. Spell and Saturday

**AN:** Enjoy the chapter and please reade and review

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 13

Spell and Saturday

"Well, that went well. Don't you think AJ," Rainbow Dash asked teasingly.

"Shut it Dash." Applejack turned her green eyes to Rainbow who saw just how irritated she was with them. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"It'll be fine AJ and after all it is Lavender I'm pretty certain she is harmless," Twilight said.

"She is especially with the obedientes lauta spell on her," Sunset said glaring at where Lavender had sat.

"Obedient what now," the others asked looking to Sunset for answers.

"Oh… uhm I'm ninety nine percent certain either Demonica or Starlight have Lavender under an old Equestrian spell, called obedientes lauta, that causes the caster or chosen controller to almost completely control the person they cast the spell on. It makes the person quiet and complacent to the caster or controller and if done long enough the caster won't need to cast it anymore because the person becomes completely devoted and dependent upon the caster/ controller. It's an extremely dark spell that got banned back in Starswirled the Bearded's time. That's during Princess Celestia and Luna's early reign about five thousand years before Nightmare Moon. What worries me is how long has Lavender been under the spell and why is she just now beginning to break the connections."

The others looked worriedly to each other realizing that whatever Demonica and Starlight were that this was going to be their biggest challenge yet. Soon after Sunset's explanation the girls parted ways and went home. At Sweet Apple Acres Applejack laid on her bed staring up at her ceiling wondering what tomorrow would bring. She knew she would have to tell Granny Smith and Big Mac about it tomorrow if Lavender said she could. It'll be okay. I mean it's just showing a very cute girl what you do on the farm. No big deal. You can do this Applejack. Applejack thought as she turned over on her side and turned her light out to go to sleep.

The next morning at school Applejack was pacing in front of the statue in the courtyard waiting for not only her friends but Lavender and her response. She hoped that Demonica would allow her to go. Not long after AJ arrived the rest of the Rainbooms arrived and settled at the statue.

"AJ calm down and sit down. You're making me dizzy with all the back and forth," Rainbow Dash said to her friend.

"Dashie is right AJ you should sit down," Rarity said as she stood from next to Rainbow Dash and pulled Applejack down next to her.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous I've never had anyone come to the farm one on one. It's always been in a group with you girls."

"We know but Applejack it really will be okay," Fluttershy said to her worried friend. The sound of a car coming had the girls looking to the drop off area of the school and there was Starlight and Lavender's car behind rich freshman Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Lavender and Starlight got out and Lavender scanned the area looking for something. Pinkie pie saw it and grinned mischievously.

"Lavender! Lavender over here," Pinkie shouted from her spot on the statue base. Lavender and the rest of the students in the courtyard turned to Pinkie. Lavender smiled though and walked over to them happily her hands gripping her bag tight. Starlight followed looking less than pleased but only for a moment.

"So what did Demonica say," Sunset asked once the two got over to them.

"She said yes. Which surprised me honestly," Lavender said happily.

"If you keep your cell on you at all times. Lavender and believe me I'll be checking up on you frequently," Starlight said as she looked at the Rainbooms in distaste before she headed off.

"So is that okay AJ?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's just fine." The next two days flew by for the Rainbooms, Lavender and Starlight for before any of them knew it, it was Saturday and Lavender was getting ready for her day with Applejack. Lavender looked through her clothes before deciding on a pair of jeans and a pink camisole top with a dark lavender and pink plaid shirt over it. She tied her bangs up with her familiar yellow hair ribbon and slipped some simple tennis shoes on. When she left her room she saw Starlight heading down to breakfast as well.

"Hey Starlight, what are you doing today," Lavender asked her oldest friend as they walked.

"I'm going shopping with some friends from Crystal Prep. You know Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, and Indigo Zap." Starlight watched happily as Lavender flinched at the mention of her old tormentors. The two walked into the dinning room where Demonica sat at the head. The two sat on either side of the table and quietly ate their breakfasts.

"Girls Mr. Simmons will take you both out for your plans today. Starlight you'll be dropped off first since the mall is closer. Lavender Mr. Simmons will pick you up at four and go to the mall to pick up Starlight by four thirty. Am I understood," Demonica said before she left for her study to work.

"Yes Ma'am," The two said as they went to grab their things for the day. Starlight and Lavender were silent as they got into the car and remained so until Starlight got to the mall. Once Lavender was dropped off at Sweet Apple Acres she stared up at the sign in front of the large farm. Okay just take a breath and walk up ask for Applejack it can't be that hard. Lavender thought as she tried to get herself to move. As she stood there she heard the sounds of a truck coming up. She looked over and saw a red truck with wood paneling on the sides of the trucks bed. The truck stopped next to her and a red head boy popped his head out.

"You Lavender," The boy asked.

"Yes. And you?"

"Big Mac."

"You're AJ's older brother." The boy smiled and nodded.

"Want a lift to her? She's in the west orchard."

"That'd be great thank you." Lavender walked around to the passenger side and got in. She saw Big Mac was wearing a white t shirt under a rolled up red shirt with brown around the collar and a green apple on either side on his shoulders. He had a pair of jeans on and some red and white tennis shoes as well. At least I made the right footwear choice Lavender thought as she looked out the window at the passing apple trees. Big Mac stole glances at the girl next to him. None of Applejack's friends had ever looked so thoroughly fascinated by the farm before. It unknowingly to Lavender endeared her to Big Mac and in those few minutes with the tall redhead gained his approval of Lavender. "Do you like working on the farm?"

"Yep."

"I still can't get over that Applejack is letting me help her. I've never been on a farm before so this all kind of thrilling for me." Big Mac pulled the truck over to the side where the west orchard was and cut the engine. He was about to get out to help Lavender down since he had watched her struggle to get into the truck but was stopped by Applejack coming up to them.

"Hey Big Mac. Hey Lavender," the girl called as she walked up. She watched Lavender struggling to keep the door open and rushed over to help. Applejack got the door open and placed her hands on Lavender's waist and easily picked the shorter girl out of the truck and set Lavender down next to her. Lavender was blushing and looked up into Applejack's eyes. The two girls stared at each other lost in the other's eyes till Big Mac started the truck up again startling both girls. Applejack saw his smirk as her brother drove off back to the main farm area to get Apple Bloom and more baskets. It wasn't until Big Mac had gone that Applejack realized she was still holding Lavender. The farm girl released the pink eyed girl and jumped backwards. "Sorry bout that Lavender."

"No it's fine. So what's first?" Lavender's voice wavered slightly and her face was red from blushing but it slowly began to recede.

"Well, Apple Bloom, you, and I are going to pick apples this morning then feed the animals." Applejack watched happily as Lavender's face lit up and she beamed at Applejack. Applejack took Lavender over to where she was working and showed her how to get the apples into the baskets below. The two worked for a little while until they heard the sounds of Big Mac's truck. Once it stopped a young girl with red hair pulled back by a bright pink bow jumped out. Her orange boots getting splattered with mud from her jump. Her green t shirt and jeans looked comfortable to Lavender. On her boots was a shield design which Lavender realized was her cutie mark. As Applebloom got closer Lavender could make out the shield was tricolored with red, pink, and purple. The center had an apple with a pink heart inside the apple.

"Hey Applejack is she here yet," The girl asked as she rushed over to her big sister. Since Lavender was in the tree Applebloom hadn't noticed her. "Big Mac likes her so she must be good." Lavender laughed softly as she came down to the ground but not softly enough for Apple Bloom looked right at her and all but jumped at her. "Hello! You must be Lavender! I'm Apple Bloom one third of the CMC! It's awful nice to meet you. Do you like my sister are you to going to get to-." Applebloom was cut off by her brother's hand on her mouth. Big Mac gave her a look that Lavender assumed meant calm down and removed his hand.

"Hello Applebloom. It's nice to meet you too. What's a CMC," Lavender asked the energetic girl before her.

"It's only the coolest thing ever! We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders in search of helping others with their cutie marks and to help people find their true purpose. So if you ever need help with what your cutie mark means we can help you."

"Okay. I'll be sure that you are the first person I ask deal?" Applebloom looked at Lavender as if Hearth's Warming had come early.

"Deal!" Applebloom took Lavender's offered hand and shook it vigorously slightly shaking the older girl as well. Applejack grabbed on to Lavender and steadied her.

"That's enough Applebloom ya don't need to shake her so hard. Lavender isn't used to the work we do she's a little delicate."

"Like Rarity?"

"Sort of only Lavender actually helps with the chores. Now go help Big Mac unload the baskets and start on the east side." Applebloom nodded and headed off. The rest of the morning Lavender got to watch happily as the Apple siblings worked and laughed together all three making sure that Lavender felt included. Lavender began to wonder why it wasn't like this at home with Starlight but as quickly as the thought came it was gone in the antics of Applebloom and her attempt to juggle apples.


	14. Lunch and Spying

**AN:** Please rad and review and as always enjoy the chapter. And have a Happy Holidays

Equestria Girls: The Element of Hope

Chapter 14

Lunch and Spying

While Lavender's morning with Applejack and her siblings was getting underway the other Rainbooms were meeting at Sunset's house to plan how to spy on Applejack and Lavender without actually spying on them.

"We could just go over and hang out with them," Pinkie said from her spot next to Fluttershy who was reclined back against Sunset's footboard. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were on Sunset's chaise lounge while Sunset and Twilight were sitting against the headboard of Sunset's bed.

"Or we could just leave them be," Fluttershy pointed out.

"But darling, then how will we know if it's working," Rarity asked.

"Yeah Shy we need to make sure Lavender and AJ are head over heels for each other," Pinkie added.

"Not that fast. It needs to come naturally and it can't come from just one day together," Sunset interjected.

"She's right. We need to do this sneakily so we don't ruin anything if they are getting on well," Rainbow Dash said.

"And if they aren't," Rarity asked her girlfriend.

"We work on a way to make it go well."

"And if they just aren't suited to each other what then," Twilight asked looking at each of them. "You know in chemistry if two chemicals don't go together you don't try to force them together because then it results in an explosion and a mess. I don't want to be responsible for the mess if this blows up in our faces."

"She's right maybe we should just take Fluttershy up and leave them alone," Sunset said as the others began to think on it.

"Okay we stop by and see what is going on and if it's going well we leave it be. If not then we leave and plan for future plans. Sound good," Rainbow Dash said as Twilight, Sunset, and Fluttershy looked to each other.

"I guess it is the best option…" With the plan in place the girls all headed down to the front entrance of Sunset's home. Sunset called for her driver to bring the car around and the group got in headed to Sweet Apple Acres. Once the car pulled up the six got out and quietly walked into the farm's main area where they stopped short. They ducked behind some trees and watched as Lavender and the Apples came out of the door each with a bucket in hand.

"I don't know. It just seems so exciting here," Lavender said as they walked down the porch steps.

"It certainly can be. Why I remember when the young one's father first brought their mother home. Now that was something. Of course she wasn't afraid of no hard work a quite a bit like you Lavender. Well their father came up and..." Granny Smith was saying to them until Applejack jumped up from her spot next to Lavender.

"Okay Granny I really don't think she wants to hear stories of Mom and Dad," Applejack interjected cutting her Grandmother off.

"Well I'll be. Alright then I can see when ya want to be alone with your friend. Mac, Applebloom you two can help me in the kitchen while AJ and Lavender feed the pigs." With that the six watched as the two were left alone.

"Perfect," Rainbow Dash said softly. "Now we can see where their progress is." The others began to move slowly toward the pig pen and Rainbow followed.

"It's okay AJ. Really it is. It's sweet that she wants to share stories of your parents. I mean I wish Demonica would. My parents are alive but the only things I even get or know of them is monthly stipends and expensive gifts with generic cards attached. You know I've always been kind of jealous of Starlight at least her Mother takes an interest in her. I used to email my folks a lot when I was younger," Lavender said as she and Applejack headed to the pigs.

"Why'd you stop," Applejack asked curiously.

"I got tired of it. Either they didn't respond or I got an email back saying go ask/talk to the other one. So exactly how does this get from the bucket to the wood thing"

"It's a trough." Applejack smiled at what she had begun to call Lavender adorableness "The wood thing is called a trough. And like this." Applejack threw the bucket with ease causing the pig feed to land perfectly in an empty trough. Lavender was about to do as she had seen only for Applejack to stop her.

"No! Not like that. That's likely to get on the ground." Applejack rushed to stop Lavender and stood behind the shorter girl. Applejack placed her hands over Lavender's and helped her through the motions to get the pig feed into the trough correctly. Lavender watched excitedly as her pig feed landed in the trough next to Applejack's. Applejack wasn't expecting Lavender to drop the bucket squeezing like Pinkie Pie at the mention of a party and hugging her excitedly.

"Ahh! I did it! I did it," Lavender said excitedly while still hugging Applejack. The six girls that were hiding did not miss the love-struck look on their honest friend's face before said friend hugged the squealing girl back. In a moment of randomness Applejack moved her hands to Lavender's waist and lifted her off the ground spinning her in the air for a moment before setting her on the ground. Applejack smiled brightly at the peals of laughter Lavender had let out. I could listen to that forever and never grow tired of her laughter. She's so beautiful when she smiles like that. Applejack thought. As Applejack steadied Lavender she saw movement toward the trees by the pig pen and her eyes narrowed at a flash of rainbow hair and bright poofy pink.

"Mayday, mayday, we've been spotted," Pinkie said into a fake walkie-talkie.

"Abort, abort," Rainbow Dash said as the six slowly attempted to back up.

"Hey Lavender why don't ya go find Applebloom Granny sent her to the barn. See if she needs help with the chicks. I'll be along I just need to clean the feed buckets out," Applejack said as she sent Lavender away before she stalked over to the trees. "What in tarnation are you all doing here?!"

"Uhh… well you see Applejack. We… that is… mostly Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Rarity wanted to see how things were going," Twilight said as she pulled at her ponytail while simultaneously trying to hide behind Sunset.

"Why can't y'all just leave things be?! You are going to leave. Now. And tomorrow we will meet up at Sugar Cube Corner and we will talk then. I need to go calm down before I go back to Lavender." Applejack turned to leave but was stopped by Sunset.

"We will see you tomorrow AJ and for what it's worth I'm sorry," Sunset said as she turned to leave. The others were quick to follow her example and apologized to Applejack before leaving the farm. Applejack stood fuming for a few moments unable to comprehend that her friends thought it was a good idea to spy on her for a potential romantic interest. Applejack turned to head to the barn when she saw Lavender standing by the pig pen.

"H-how long were you standing there?"

"Almost all of it. Apple Bloom wasn't in the barn so I thought I'd come see if you needed help. Applejack they really meant no harm. You know that right? They are just concerned for their friend. Its sweet if a little on the lines of way over protective. Yes they were in the wrong but they should be forgiven. I've never seen a group of friends as close as you are to yours. I don't want to be the cause of breaking that up. I'm going to head home now... I'll see you Monday Applejack..." Lavender said as she made her way to leave. Lavender walked up to the car once it came after her call to Mr. Simmons and got in. Applejack was left watching the car go.


End file.
